


hp stuff

by hagridsboots



Series: Harry Potter [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Harry Potter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556674





	1. Wand Woods A

**Acacia Wood**

**Endemic To: Africa, Australia**

**Sentient: Non-sentient**

**Usage: Wand Wood**

**Status: Extant**

****Acacia** (genus _**Acacia**_ ) is a genus of shrubs and trees belonging to the subfamily _Mimosoideae_ of the family _Fabaceae_ , first described in [Africa](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Africa). The leaves of acacias are compound pinnate in general, the small flowers have five very small petals, almost hidden by the long stamens. The plants often bear spines, especially those species growing in arid regions.**

##  Wandlore

**Acacia was a type of wood used in the creation of[wands](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand). [Garrick Ollivander](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Garrick_Ollivander) found that wands made from Acacia were difficult to match with a [wizard](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizardkind). Acacia wands generally refused to produce [magic](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Magic) for anyone but their owners, but conversely, seemed to withhold their full power from all but the most gifted [wizards](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizardkind). As such, Ollivander only kept a small supply of Acacia wands in his [shop](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Ollivanders). Owners of Acacia [wands](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) were generally subtle [wizards](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizardkind), as wands made from this wood were generally unsuitable for what Ollivander termed "[bangs-and-smells magic](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Bangs-and-smells_magic)".**

* * *

**Alder Wood**

**Endemic To: Northern temperate zone**

**Sentient: Non-sentient**

**Usage: Wand Wood**

**Status: Extant**

**Alder (genus _Alnus_ ) is the common name of a genus of flowering plants ( _Alnus_ ) belonging to the birch family ( _Betulaceae_ ). The genus comprises about 30 species of monoecious trees and shrubs, few reaching large size, distributed throughout the North Temperate Zone and in the Americas along the Andes southwards to [Argentina](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Argentina).**

##  ** Wandlore **

**Whilst Alder makes for an unyielding wood, its ideal owner is not stubborn or obstinate, but often helpful, considerate and most likeable. Whereas most wand woods seek similarity in the characters of those they will best serve, alder is unusual in that it seems to desire a nature that is, if not precisely opposite to its own, then certainly of a markedly different type.[[2]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Alder#cite_note-pottermore-1)**

**When an alder[wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) is happily placed, it becomes a magnificent, loyal helpmate. Of all wand types, alder is best suited to [non-verbal spell work](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Nonverbal_spell), whence comes its reputation for being suitable only for the most advanced [witches](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizardkind) and [wizards](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizardkind).**

**Alder is also excellent for protection against outside forces, and, when combined with[phoenix feather](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Phoenix_feather), is a suitable match for a wizard who will "make their mark on this world".**

##  Alder wand owners

[ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/File:Quirinus_Quirrel.jpg)

**[Quirinus Quirrell](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Quirinus_Quirrell) **

* * *

**Apple Wood**

**Sentient: Non-sentient**

**Usage: Wand Wood**

**Status: Extant**

**Apple (binomial name _Malus domestica_ ) trees are any trees of the species _Malus domestica_ in the [rose](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Rose) family ( _Rosaceae_ ).**

**Apple trees provide both[fruit](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Apple_\(fruit\)) and [Wand wood](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand_wood).**

##  ** Wandlore **

**Applewood[wands](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) are not made in great numbers. They are powerful and best suited to an owner of high aims and ideals, as this wood mixes poorly with [Dark Arts](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Arts). It is said that the possessor of an apple wand will be well-loved and long-lived, an assertion supported by the fact that [Garrick Ollivander](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Garrick_Ollivander) often met customers of great personal charm to find their perfect match in an applewood wand.**

**An unusual ability to converse with other magical beings in their native tongues is often found among apple wand owners, who include the celebrated author of _[Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Merpeople:_A_Comprehensive_Guide_to_Their_Language_and_Customs)_ , [Dylan Marwood](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dylan_Marwood).**

##  ** Known wands **

**[Dylan Marwood's wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dylan_Marwood%27s_wand) **

**[A dragon heatstring core wand made by Garrick Ollivander](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Applewood_and_dragon_heartstring_wand) **

* * *

**Ash Wood**

**Sentient: Non-sentient**

**Usage: Wand Wood**

**Status: Extant**

**Ash (genus _Fraxinus_ ) is a type of tree belonging to the genus flowering plants in the olive and lilac family, _Oleaceae_ , known as _Fraxinus_.**

##  ** Wandlore **

**The ash wand clings to its one true master and ought not to be passed on or gifted from the original owner, because it will lose power and skill. This tendency is especially valid if the core is constructed of unicorn hair. Old superstitions regarding[wands](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) rarely bear close examination, but it is believed that the old rhyme regarding [rowan](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Rowan), [chestnut](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Chestnut_\(tree\)), ash and [hazel](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hazel) [wands](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) (rowan gossips, chestnut drones, ash is stubborn, hazel moans) contains a small nugget of truth. Those [witches and wizards](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizardkind) best suited to ash wands are not lightly swayed from their beliefs or purposes.**

**However, the brash or over-confident[witch or wizard](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizardkind), who often insists on trying wands of this prestigious wood, will be disappointed by its effects. The ideal owner may be stubborn, and will certainly be courageous, but never crass or arrogant.**

**Some early broomsticks, such as one on display in the[Museum of Quidditch](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Museum_of_Quidditch), were also made of ash.**

##  Ash wand owners

[ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/File:Charlie1.jpg)

[Charlie Weasley](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Charles_Weasley) (1st wand)

[ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/File:Ron_Weasley.jpg)

[Ron Weasley](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Ronald_Weasley) (1st wand)

[ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/File:Cedric_Diggory_Profile.png)

[Cedric Diggory](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Cedric_Diggory)

* * *

**Aspen Wood**

**Endemic To: Northern hemisphere**

**Sentient: Non-sentient**

**Usage: Wand Wood**

**Status: Extant**

****Aspen** (genus _**Populus**_ ) is a common name for certain tree species, some, but not all, of those that are classified by botanists in the section _Populus_ , of the poplar genus.**

##  Wandlore

**Wand-quality aspen wood is white and fine-grained, and highly prized by all wand-makers for its stylish resemblance to ivory and its usually outstanding[charmwork](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Charm). The proper owner of the aspen [wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) is often an accomplished [duellist](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Duelling), or destined to be so, for the aspen wand is one of those particularly suited to martial magic.**

**An infamous and secretive eighteenth-century duelling club, which called itself[The Silver Spears](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/The_Silver_Spears), was reputed to admit only those who owned aspen wands. [Garrick Ollivander](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Garrick_Ollivander) often found that aspen wand owners are generally strong-minded and determined, more likely than most to be attracted by quests and new orders; this is a wand for revolutionaries.**


	2. Wand Woods B

**Beech Wood**

**Endemic To: Great** **Britain**

**Sentient: Non-sentient**

**Usage: Wand Wood**

**Status: Extant**

**B** **eech (genus _Fagus_ ) is the common name for a genus of ten species of deciduous trees in the family _Fagaceae_.**

**There was a[beech tree](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Beech_tree_on_the_edge_of_the_Black_Lake) by the edge of the [Black Lake](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Great_Lake), on [Hogwarts Castle](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hogwarts_Castle) grounds.**

##  ** Wandlore **

**The true match for a beech[wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) will be, if young, wise beyond their years, and if full-grown, rich in understanding and experience. Beech [wands](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) perform very weakly for the narrow-minded and intolerant.**

**Such[wizards and witches](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizardkind), having obtained a beech wand without having been suitably matched (yet coveting this most desirable, richly hued and highly prized wand wood), have often presented themselves at the homes of learned [wandmakers](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wandmaker), demanding to know the reason for their handsome [wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand)’s lack of power. When properly matched, the beech wand is capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen in any other wood, hence its lustrous reputation.**

* * *

**Birch Wood**

**Endemic To: Northern Hemisphere**

**Sentient: Non-sentient**

**Leaves: Broad-leaved, deciduous**

**Usage: Wand Wood, Firebolt Broomsticks**

**Status: Extant**

**Birch (genus _Betula_ ), is a broad-leaved deciduous hardwood tree in the family [Betulaceae](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Betulaceae) which also includes [alders](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Alder), [hazels](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hazel) and [hornbeams](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hornbeam) and is closely related to the [beech](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Beech)/[oak](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/English_oak) family, [Fagaceae](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fagaceae). They are typically rather short-lived pioneer species widespread in the Northern Hemisphere particularly in northern temperate and boreal climates. It can be used as a [wand wood](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand_wood). [Garrick Ollivander](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Garrick_Ollivander)'s [associate](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Unidentified_Ollivander%27s_associate) in the [Hogsmeade](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hogsmeade) branch was known to sell.**

##  ** Broommaking **

**Twigs of either birch or hazel were used in the construction of[Firebolt](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Firebolt) broomsticks depending on the purchaser's personal preference. Birch was known to give more "oomph" in higher ascents, but hazel was useful for hair-trigger steering.**

##  Birch wand owners

[ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/File:Dolores_Umbridge_Deathly_Hallows_promotional_image.jpg)

[Dolores Umbridge](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dolores_Umbridge)

* * *

**Black Walnut Wood**

**Endemic To: North America**

**Sentient: Non-sentient**

**Usage: Wand Wood, Firebolt Broomsticks**

**Status: Extant**

**Black Walnut (binomial name _Juglans nigra_ ) also known as the Eastern Black walnut is a specific type of [walnut](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Walnut_\(tree\)) that is native to eastern [North America](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/North_America). It grows mostly in riparian zones, from southern Ontario, west to southeast South Dakota, south to Georgia, northern Florida and southwest to central Texas. Isolated wild trees in the Upper Ottawa Valley may be an isolated native population or may have derived from planted trees.**

##  ** Wandlore **

**Less common than the standard walnut[wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand), that of black walnut seeks a master of good instincts and powerful insight. Black walnut is a very handsome wood, but not the easiest to master. It has one pronounced quirk, which is that it is abnormally attuned to inner conflict, and loses power dramatically if its possessor practises any form of self-deception.**

**If the witch or wizard is unable or unwilling to be honest with themselves or others, the wand often fails to perform adequately and must be matched with a new owner if it is to regain its former prowess. Paired with a sincere, self-aware owner, however, it becomes one of the most loyal and impressive wands of all, with a particular flair in all kinds of charmwork.**

* * *

**BlackThorn Wood**

**Sentient: Non-sentient**

**Usage: Wand Wood**

**Status: Extant**

**Blackthorn** **(binomial name** _Prunus spinosa_ **) also known as sloe is a species of** _Prunus_ **, a deciduous large shrub or small tree.**

##  ** Wandlore **

**Blackthorn, which is a very unusual[wand wood](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand_wood), has the reputation — in [Garrick Ollivander](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Garrick_Ollivander)'s opinion well-merited — of being best suited to a warrior. This does not necessarily mean that its owner practises the [Dark Arts](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Arts) (although it is undeniable that those who do so will enjoy the blackthorn [wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand)’s prodigious power); one finds blackthorn [wands](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) among the [Aurors](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Auror) as well as among the denizens of [Azkaban](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Azkaban) and [Death Eaters](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Death_Eaters).**

**It is a curious feature of the blackthorn bush, which sports wicked thorns, that it produces its sweetest berries after the hardest frosts, and the[wands](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) made from this wood appear to need to pass through danger or hardship with their owners to become truly bonded. Given this condition, the blackthorn [wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) will become as loyal and faithful a servant as one could wish.**

##  ** Blackthorn wand owners **

  * **[Sir Cadogan](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Cadogan) (according to legend)**
  * **Unidentified[Snatcher](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Snatchers) who owned the [Blackthorn wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Blackthorn_wand).**



* * *


	3. Wand Woods C

**Cedar Wood**

**Sentient: Non-sentient**

**Usage: Wand Wood**

**Status: Extant**

****Cedar** (genus _**Cedrus**_ ) is a genus of coniferous trees in the plant family _Pinaceae_.**

##  Wandlore

[ **Garrick Ollivander** ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Garrick_Ollivander) **believed that whenever he met one who carries a cedar[wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand), he found strength of character and unusual loyalty. His father, [Gervaise Ollivander](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Gervaise_Ollivander), used always to say, ‘ _you will never fool the cedar carrier,_ ’ and he agrees: the cedar wand finds its perfect home where there is perspicacity and perception.[[2]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Cedar#cite_note-Pottermore-1)**

**Ollivander said that he would go further than his father, however, in saying that he has never yet met the owner of a cedar[wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) whom he would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond. The [witch](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizardkind) or [wizard](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizardkind) who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them.**

##  ** Cedar wand owners **

**[ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/File:Half-blood-prince-slughorn.jpg) **

**[Horace Slughorn](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Horace_Slughorn) **

* * *

**Cherry Wood**

**Sentient: Non-sentient**

**Fruits : Small, red and edible**

**Usage: Wand Wood**

**Status: Extant**

**Cherry (genus _Prunus_ ) is a tree on which [cherry](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Cherry_\(fruit\)) fruits grow. The cherry fruits of commerce are usually obtained from a limited number of species, including especially cultivars of the wild cherry, _Prunus avium_.**

##  ** Wandlore **

**Cherry was a rarely used wood that made for a[wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) of strange power, most highly prized by the wizarding students of the school of [Mahoutokoro](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Mahoutokoro_School_of_Magic) in [Japan](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Japan), where cherry wand owners enjoyed special prestige.**

**The Western wand-purchaser should dispel from their minds any notion that the pink blossom of the living tree makes for a frivolous or merely ornamental[wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand), for cherry wood often made a [wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) that possessed truly lethal power, whatever the [core](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand_core) — though if paired with [dragon heartstring](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon_heartstring), the wand ought never to be teamed with a wizard without exceptional self-control and strength of mind.**

##  ** Cherry wand owners **

**[ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/File:Neville_HBP_1996.jpg) **

**[Neville Longbottom](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Neville_Longbottom) **

**[ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/File:Mary_Cattermole_2.jpg) **

**[Mary Cattermole](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Mary_Cattermole) **

**[ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/File:Gilderoy_Lockhart_COS_promo.jpg) **

**[Gilderoy Lockhart](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Gilderoy_Lockhart) **

* * *

**Chestnut Wood**

**Sentient: Non-sentient**

**Usage: Wand Wood**

**Status: Extant**

**Chestnut (genus _Castanea_ ), some species called chinkapin or chinquapin, is a genus of eight or nine species of deciduous trees and shrubs in the beech family _Fagaceae_**

##  ** Wandlore **

**According to[Garrick Ollivander](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Garrick_Ollivander): "This is a most curious, multi-faceted wood, which varies greatly in its character depending on the wand core, and takes a great deal of colour from the personality that possesses it. The wand of chestnut is attracted to [witches and wizards](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizardkind) who are skilled tamers of magical [beasts](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Beast), those who possess great gifts in [Herbology](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Herbology), and those who are natural [fliers](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Flight).**

**However, when paired with[dragon heartstring](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon_heartstring), it may find their best match among those who are overfond of luxury and material things, and less scrupulous than they should be about how they are obtained. Conversely, three successive heads of the [Wizengamot](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizengamot) have possessed chestnut and unicorn [wands](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand), for this combination shows a predilection for those concerned with all manner of justice.**

##  ** Known Chestnut wand owners **

**[ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/File:Pettigrew_DH1.jpg) **

**[Peter Pettigrew](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Peter_Pettigrew) **

**[ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/File:Ron_Weasley.jpg) **

**[Ronald Weasley](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Ronald_Weasley) (3rd wand, won from Peter Pettigrew)**

**[ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/File:Silvanus_Kettleburn_HM.png) **

**[Silvanus Kettleburn](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Silvanus_Kettleburn) **

* * *

**Cypress Wood**

**Sentient: Non-sentient**

**Usage: Wand Wood**

**Status: Extant**

****Cypress** is the name applied to many of the plants belonging to the cypress family, **Cupressaceae** , which is a conifer. Most cypress species are trees, while a few are shrubs.**

##  ** Wandlore **

**[Garrick Ollivander](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Garrick_Ollivander) noted: "Cypress wands are associated with nobility. The great medieval [wandmaker](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wandmaker), [Geraint Ollivander](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Geraint_Ollivander), wrote that he was always honoured to match a cypress [wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand), for he knew he was meeting a [witch or wizard](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizardkind) who would die a heroic death.**

**Fortunately, in these less blood-thirsty times, the possessors of cypress wands are rarely called upon to lay down their lives, though doubtless many of them would do so if required.[Wands](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) of cypress find their soul mates among the brave, the bold and the self-sacrificing: those who are unafraid to confront the shadows in their own and others’ natures.**

##  ** Cypress wand owners **

**[ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/File:Remus_Lupin_Deathly_Hallows_promo_image.jpg) **

**[Remus Lupin](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Remus_Lupin) **

* * *


	4. Characters Wand Woods

**Acacia**

**None**

**Alder**

**Quirinus Quirrell**

**Apple**

**Dylan Marwood**

**Ash**

**Charlie Weasley,**

**Ron Weasley,**

**Cedric Diggory**

**Aspen**

**None**

**Beech**

**None**

**Birch**

**Dolores Umbridge**

**Black Walnut**

**None**

**Blackthorn**

**Sir Cadogan**

**Cedar**

**Horace Slughorn**

**Cherry**

**Neville Longbottom,**

**Mary Cattermole,**

**Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Chestnut**

**Peter Pettigrew,**

**Ron Weasley,**

**Silvanus Kettleburn**

**Cypress**

**Remus Lupin**

**Dogwood**

**None**

**Ebony**

**None**

**Elder**

**Antioch Peverell,**

**Gellert Grindelwald,**

**Albus Dumbledore,**

**Harry Potter**

**Elm**

**Abraxas Malfoy,**

**Lucius Malfoy**

**English Oak**

**Rubeus Hagrid,**

**Merlin**

**Fir**

**Minerva** **McGonagall**

**Hawthorn**

**Draco Malfoy,**

**Harry Potter**

**Hazel**

**Sybill Trelawney**

**Holly**

**Harry Potter**

**Hornbeam**

**Garrick Ollivander,**

**Viktor Krum**

**Ivy**

**None**

**Larch**

**Celestina Warbeck**

**Laurel**

**None**

**Mahogany**

**James Potter**

**Maple**

**Jacob (Hogwart Mystery)**

**Olive**

**Ollivander**

**Pear**

**None**

**Pine**

**None**

**Poplar**

**None**

**Prickly Ash**

**None**

**Red Oak**

**None**

**Redwood**

**None**

**Reed**

**None**

**Rosewood**

**Fleur Delacour**

**Rowan**

**None**

**Schlangenholz**

**None**

**Silver Lime**

**None**

**Spruce**

**None**

**Sugar Maple**

**None**

**  
Swamp Mayhaw**

**Seraphina Picquery**

**Sycamore**

**None**

**Tamarack**

**None**

**Vine** ****

**Hermione Granger**

**Walnut**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Willow**

**Lily Evans,**

**Ron Weasley**

**Yew**

**Tom Riddle,**

**Ginny Weasley**


	5. Wand Woods D - F

**Dogwood**

**Sentient: Non-sentient**

**Usage: Wand Wood**

**Status: Extant**

****Dogwood** (genus _**Cornus**_ ) is a type of wood of genus _Cornus_ , a group of about 30-60 species of woody plants in the family _Cornaceae_. Most dogwoods are deciduous trees or shrubs, but a few species are nearly herbaceous perennial subshrubs, and a few of the woody species are evergreen.**

##  Wandlore

**Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun.**

**It would be quite wrong, however, to deduce from this that dogwood[wands](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) are not capable of serious [magic](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Magic) when called upon to do so; they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious [witch or wizard](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizardkind), can produce dazzling enchantments. An interesting foible of many dogwood [wands](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) is that they refuse to perform non-verbal spells and they are often rather noisy.**

**Dogwood was one of[Garrick Ollivander](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Garrick_Ollivander)'s personal favourites, as he always found that matching a dogwood wand with its ideal owner was always entertaining (due to the wood's playful nature).**

* * *

**Ebony**

**Sentient: Non-sentient**

**Usage: Wand Wood**

**Status: Extant**

****Ebony** (genus _**Diospyros**_ ) is a dense black wood, most commonly yielded by several species in the genus _Diospyros_.**

##  Wandlore

[ ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/c/cc/Ebony_wand.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130902101234)

**A wand of ebony**

**This jet-black wand wood has an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of[combative magic](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Martial_magic) and to [transfiguration](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Transfiguration). Ebony is happiest in the hand of those with the courage to be themselves. Frequently non-conformist, highly individual or comfortable with the status of outsider, ebony [wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) owners have been found both among the ranks of the [Order of the Phoenix](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Order_of_the_Phoenix) and among the [Death Eaters](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Death_Eaters).**

**In the experience of[Garrick Ollivander](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Garrick_Ollivander), the ebony [wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand)’s perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose.**

* * *

**Elder**

**Sentient: Non-sentient**

**Usage: Wand Wood**

**Status: Extant**

****Elder** (genus _**Sambucus**_ ) also known as **elderberry** is a genus of between 5 and 30 species of shrubs or small trees in the moschatel family, _Adoxaceae_.**

##  Wandlore

**The rarest wand wood of all, and reputed to be deeply unlucky, elder wands are trickier to master than any other. They contain powerful[magic](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Magic), but scorn to remain with any owner who is not the superior of his or her company; it takes a remarkable [wizard](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizardkind) to keep an elder [wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) for any length of time.**

**The old superstition, ‘[wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) of elder, never prosper,’ has its basis in this fear of the wand, but in fact, the superstition is baseless, and those foolish [wandmakers](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wandmaker) who refuse to work with elder do so more because they doubt they will be able to sell their products than from fear of working with this wood.**

**The truth is that only a highly unusual person will find their perfect match in elder, and on the rare occasion when such a pairing occurs, it may be taken as certain that the witch or wizard in question is marked out for a special destiny.**

**It is also noted that the owners of elder wands almost always feel a powerful affinity with those chosen by[rowan](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Rowan).**

##  ** Elder wand owners **

**[ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/File:Antioch_sketch.jpg) **

**[Antioch Peverell](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Antioch_Peverell) **

**[ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/File:Gellert_Grindelwald_publicity_still.jpg) **

**[Gellert Grindelwald](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Gellert_Grindelwald) **

**[ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/File:600full-Albus-Dumbledore-the-prisoner-of-azkaban-photo.jpg) **

**[Albus Dumbledore](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Albus_Dumbledore) **

**[ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/File:Harry_Potter_movies_hbp_promostills_6.jpg) **

**[Harry Potter](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Harry_Potter) **

* * *

**Elm**

**Endemic To: North America, Eurasia**

******Sentient: Non-sentient**

**Usage: Wand Wood**

**Status: Extant**

**Elm (genus _Ulmus_ ) is a deciduous and semi-deciduous tree comprising the genus _Ulmus_ in the plant family _Ulmaceae_. There are dozens of species found in temperate and tropical-montane regions of [North America](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/North_America) and Eurasia, ranging southward into Indonesia.**

##  ** Wandlore **

**Elm[wands](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) prefer owners with presence, magical dexterity and a certain native dignity. Of all wand woods, elm produces the fewest accidents, the least foolish errors, and the most elegant charms and spells; these are sophisticated wands, capable of highly advanced [magic](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Magic) in the right hands (which makes it highly desirable to those who espouse the [pure-blood](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Pure-blood) philosophy).**

##  ** Elm wand owners **

  * **[Abraxas Malfoy](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Abraxas_Malfoy)[[3]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Elm#cite_note-pottermore-2)**



**[ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/File:Lucius_Malfoy_Profile.jpg) **

**[Lucius Malfoy](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Lucius_Malfoy) **

* * *

**English Oak**

**Endemic To: Britain**

**Sentient: Non-sentient**

**Usage: Wand Wood**

**Status: Extant**

##  ** History **

**Oak trees grow in the[Forbidden Forest](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Forbidden_Forest).[[1]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/English_oak#cite_note-PS15-0) The front doors of the [Entrance Hall](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Entrance_Hall) of [Hogwarts Castle](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hogwarts_Castle) are made of oak.[[4]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/English_oak#cite_note-CS15-3)[[5]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/English_oak#cite_note-4)[[6]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/English_oak#cite_note-5) In [1992](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/1992), [Rubeus Hagrid](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Rubeus_Hagrid) pulled [Harry Potter](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Harry_Potter) and [Hermione Granger](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hermione_Granger) behind a towering oak when they were serving [detention](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Discipline_at_Hogwarts#Detention), after he heard an odd noise. A bit later, after he had been paired with [Draco Malfoy](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Draco_Malfoy), Harry spotted a clearing through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.[[1]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/English_oak#cite_note-PS15-0)**

**[Harry Potter](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Harry_Potter) once saw the wing mirror of the [Flying Ford Anglia](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Flying_Ford_Anglia) snap off as they squeezed pass a large oak tree while being chased by [Aragog](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Aragog) and [Mosag](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Mosag)'s children.[[4]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/English_oak#cite_note-CS15-3)**

**The rooms at the[Leaky Cauldron](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Leaky_Cauldron) had some highly polished oak furniture.[[7]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/English_oak#cite_note-6) Harry and Hermione hid behind a large oak while witnessing their arrival at [Hagrid's Hut](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hagrid%27s_Hut) during their use of a [Time-Turner](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Time-Turner).[[8]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/English_oak#cite_note-7)**

**In[1995](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/1995), Harry Potter and [Viktor Krum](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Viktor_Krum) witnessed [Bartemius Crouch Senior](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Bartemius_Crouch_Senior) stagger from behind a tall oak, muttering and bedraggled.[[9]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/English_oak#cite_note-8)**

**The door to[Albus Dumbledore](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Albus_Dumbledore)'s [office](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Headmaster%27s_Office) was polished oak with a brass door knocker.[[10]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/English_oak#cite_note-9)[[11]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/English_oak#cite_note-10)[[12]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/English_oak#cite_note-11)**

**The doors to the[Auror Office](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Auror_Department) in the [British Ministry of Magic](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/British_Ministry_of_Magic) were made of oak[[13]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/English_oak#cite_note-OP7-12), as were the walls of the ["Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dai_Llewellyn) Ward of [St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/St_Mungo%27s_Hospital_for_Magical_Maladies_and_Injuries).[[14]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/English_oak#cite_note-OP22-13)**

**[Madam Rosmerta](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Rosmerta) had an oak-matured [mead](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Mead).[[15]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/English_oak#cite_note-14)**

**Oak trees could be found in the[Forest of Dean](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Forest_of_Dean).[[2]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/English_oak#cite_note-DH19-1)**

**[St Oswald's Home for Old Witches and Wizards](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/St_Oswald%27s_Home_for_Old_Witches_and_Wizards) had oak-paneled rooms.[[16]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/English_oak#cite_note-15)**

##  ** Wandlore **

**According to[Garrick Ollivander](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Garrick_Ollivander)'s notes on [wand woods](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand_wood): "A [wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) for good times and bad, this is a friend as loyal as the wizard who deserves it. Wands of English oak demand partners of strength, courage and fidelity. Less well-known is the propensity for owners of English oak wands to have powerful intuition, and, often, an affinity with the [magic](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Magic) of the natural world, with the creatures and plants that are necessary to [wizardkind](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizardkind) for both magic and pleasure.[[17]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/English_oak#cite_note-Pottermore-16)**

**The oak tree is called King of the Forest from the winter solstice up until the summer solstice, and its wood should only be collected during that time ([holly](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Holly) becomes King as the days begin to shorten again, and so holly should only be gathered as the year wanes)".**

##  ** English oak wand owners **

**[ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/File:Rubeus_Hagrid.jpg) **

**[Rubeus Hagrid](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Rubeus_Hagrid) **

**[ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/File:Merlin1.jpg) **

**[Merlin](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Merlin) **

* * *

**Fir**

**Endemic To: North and Central America, Europe, Asia, Africa**

**Sentient: Non-sentient**

**Usage: Wand Wood**

**Status: Extant**

**Firs (genus _Abies_ ) is a genus of 48–55 species of evergreen conifers in the family _Pinaceae_. They are found through much of [North](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/North_America) and Central America, [Europe](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Europe), [Asia](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Asia), and North [Africa](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Africa), occurring in mountains over most of the range. Firs are most closely related to the [cedars](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Cedar) ( _Cedrus_ ).[[1]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Fir#cite_note-wikipedia-0)**

##  ** Wandlore **

**[Garrick Ollivander](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Garrick_Ollivander)'s 'august grandfather', [Gerbold Octavius Ollivander](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Gerbold_Ollivander), always called wands of fir ‘the survivor’s wand,’ because he had sold it to [three wizards](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Gerbold_Ollivander%27s_three_customers) who subsequently passed through mortal peril unscathed.[[2]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Fir#cite_note-pottermore-1)**

**There is no doubt that this wood, coming as it does from the most resilient of trees, produces wands that demand staying power and strength of purpose in their true owners, and that they are poor tools in the hands of the changeable and indecisive. Fir[wands](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand) are particularly suited to [transfiguration](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Transfiguration), and favour owners of focused, strong-minded and, occasionally, intimidating demeanour.[[2]](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Fir#cite_note-pottermore-1)**

##  ** Fir wand owners **

**[ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/File:Mcgonagall.jpg) **

**[Minerva McGonagall](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Minerva_McGonagall) **


	6. Wand Core

**Dragon Heartstring**

**Powerful, easy to learn spells though can easily be committed to another owner**

**Phoenix Feather**

**Learns most varied magic, hard to be chosen**

**Unicorn Hair**

**Consistent magic, bonds strongly to first user**

**Veela Hair**

**Temperamental**

**Kneazle Whisker**

**Not very powerful**

**Dittany Stalk**

**Unknown**

**Kelpie Hair**

**Easily obtainable, frequently used in the past**

**Thestral Tail Hair**

**Not easily seen**

**Coral**

**Unknown**

**Thunderbird Tail Feather**

**Powerful, but difficult to master, particularly prized by Transfigurers. Can sense danger and cast curses on their own.**

**Wampus Cat Hair**

**Unknown**

**White River Monster Spine**

**Produces[spells](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Spell) of force and elegance**

**Rougarou Hair**

**Rumoured to have an affinity for Dark magic, although suitable for use by non-Dark wizards and witches as well**

**Horned Serpent Horn**

**Exceptionally powerful and sensitive to[Parseltongue](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Parseltongue). Can warn its owner of danger by emitting a low musical tone.**

**Snallygaster Heartstring**

**Unknown**

**Jackalope Antler**

**Unknown**

**Basilisk Horn**

**Unknown, presumably has an affinity for the[Dark Arts](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Arts).**

**Curupira Hair**

**Unstable, has an affinity for powerful yet unpredictable wizards**


End file.
